Kurama should never have went to the Bathroom
by Saru and Neko
Summary: Takana wants to cook. Kurama remembers what happened last time... Crap. What did he just do. Crap. Crap. Contains OC's. Don't like Don't read!


Woooot!

We no own YYH in any way so put the phones down and step away from the lawyers!

We do not mean to offend anyone and there are OC's. Remember that. Anyway the main story will be posted soon. I just had more time to write these. :) If you don't like any OC's DO NOOOT READ! Any flames will be automatically ignored and trashed. Deal with it. We arent asking for much. Just a hahah or a funny. MAybe an even cute, just nooo flames please...and what is a FF if not hopeful wishing?

________________________

Takana looked at her boyfriend. She opened her mouth to say something, then shut it once again. She turned to watch the TV, deciding to not say anything. She tried focusing on the screen, but couldn't. She turned once again only to turn back to the TV. Kurama looked at his beloved with a worried look

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned. Takana looked at him, a devious gleam in her eyes.

"I want a baby." She said bluntly. Kurama's jaw dropped at the sudden devolpement. He looked at her in shock.

"We haven't even discussed the possibility of marriage yet, honey. What made you think of this?" He asked, clearly still in shock if the pale face was any indication.

Takana looked at him and chuckled. "I want kids one day, maybe not now, but one day. But I will have to learn how to cook…" She said, clearly wanting him to teach her. Kurama's eyes now grew wide with fright.

"Do you remember what happened last time you tried to cook?" He asked, calmly, trying to take deep breaths. Takana frowned.

"Sure. I set the stove on fire one time and you don't even let me in the kitchen anymore." She said. Kurama looked at her.

"And that is why you will never set foot into the kitchen again." He remarked. Takana looked at him, her eyes filling with tears. Kurama groaned. He didn't want to make her cry. Damn.

"On one condition. You are not to leave my sight, and no messing around if I am not there." He said strictly. He didn't want to have to deal with another fire. Takana's eyes glittered and she smiled brightly at him.

"I want to make Chinese food! And I'm having Saru-chan and Hiei over!" She giggled, Hopping up from the couch. She grabbed Kurama's hand a led him over to the kitchen. She grabbed the egg noodles and put t pot of water to boil. Kurama looked at her and laughed.

"I need to use the restroom. I will be right back. Don't touch anything." He said. He then went to the little demons room. Takana giggled and looked at the pot of boiling water. It was going to take forever.

Kurama groaned as he banged his head against the towel rack, a red indent slowly appearing upon his forehead. Crap. Crap. Crap. She's cooking. Damn. What did I just condone myself to? Crap. Crap. The demon thought still obviously in agony. He looked up into the mirror. He saw a hazy fog cover the mirror. While Kurama was in the bathroom, Takana had set something on fire. Kurama ran into the kitchen and saw his love looking at a pot of burning water. She looked at him.

"The water was taking too much time to heat up. So I thought….maybe…you know…" She stuttered out looking at the floor in shame. Kurama sighed and dragged Takana out of the now burning down house. They stood on the sidewalk, looking at their house. Kurama was thanking whatever god that he had house insurance and Takana was still wishing for Chinese food.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!" A small loud voice yelled. Takana and Kurama looked behind them.

"H-hi …Mariko." Takana murmured, absolutely terrified of her small wind demon sister. Mariko continued to glare.

"you never call me that unless you did something wrong. Normally it's Saru-chan. What did you do." Mariko asked in a deadly calm voice. Takana Gulped.

"I was…cooking." She said quietly. Mariko's eyes flared and she looked at the fox demon. He gulped as well.

"YOU LET HER COOK!" She screamed. Kurama flinched and held up her hand in protest.

"It was either that or we were going to have another talk about her wanting to get pregnant!" He yelped, backing up slowly away from the pissed off demon. Hiei looked at his girlfriend who was about to pound his best friends face in.

"Hn. Let's go get food." He said, grabbing his love's hand. He really loved her temper. Not that he would say that out loud of course. He had a reputation to hold as a cold angry smart assed demon after all. Mariko looked at him, and allowed herself to be dragged. Takana looked at Kurama and sighed at the noise of the sirens. Kurama chuckled and pulled her close to him.

"Well, we could always go to our summer home for a bit…" He said grinning like a fox. Takana blushed and looked at him.

"Hmm…So either we can stay and deal with the problem now…or we can go have some fun at the lake. " Takana pretended to think. She laughed and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him. "I think we should go have some fun." Kurama smiled, and Takana followed him to the car and they drove off.  
The End.

Please please reveiw! Remember we are new writers and we reall dont like flames...


End file.
